


Die Sonne geht mit ihnen unter (Ohne sie wieder auf)

by olivious



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Death, Deutsch | German, Emotions, F/M, Fire, Heavy Angst, No Dialogue, Not Canon Compliant, Short One Shot, The Promised Day
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivious/pseuds/olivious
Summary: Sein Herz hat ihm befohlen,　dass　die　Stadt　in　Flammen　steht
Kudos: 1





	Die Sonne geht mit ihnen unter (Ohne sie wieder auf)

Die Sonne geht mit ihnen unter (Ohne ihnen wieder auf)

* * *

Was er sah, als seine Sinne wieder aus einer Leere erwachten, die Minuten und Stunden gedauert haben könnte, war rot. Irgendwo spürte er, dass sein Hals rau war und fragte sich nicht mehr, ob die gebrochenen Schreie seine waren.

Sie waren es.

Er schrie und sah rot.

Nicht weil alles leer war, taub war, zu taub war, als dass er sein Herz fallen, aufschlagen und zersplittern fühlen konnte, alles an Rationalität und Gefühl mit ihm.

Weil um ihn das Rot loderte.  
In all seiner Pracht, knackend, knisternd und leuchtend, so lebendig, wie er sich tot fühlte. Wie sie es war.

Er sah rot, nichts anderes. Und er schrie.

Er schrie.  
Und wenn er eine Hand gehoben hätte, um sich die verklebten Haare aus der Stirn zu Streichen, um sich den Schmutz aus den Augen zu reiben und seine Sicht zu klären, dann hätten Tränen seine dreckigen Handschuhe durchnässt, wären zur der geschonten Haut seiner Finger durchgedrungen, auch wenn er sie nicht gespürt hätte. Sich eh nicht mehr an das letzte Mal hätte erinnern können, als er geweint hatte, denn Stolz, Selbstbeherrschung und die stobenden Funken vom Feuerzeug hatten ihn davon abgehalten und nun wurde all das weggewaschen und von rauen Schreien ignoriert.

Was mit Tod anfing, konnte nicht mit Leben enden. Das sagte schon der Äquivalente Tausch, das Gesetz, dem das Feuer so brav, so zügellos folgte, entstand, wo es Materie gab, das war überall. Es pulverisierte sie und nahm alles um zu leben.  
Einst schmeckte diese Ironie bitter.  
Seit jeher hatte er von diesem Gesetz profitiert, es sich zu Nutzen gemacht, es auf Stoff gestickt und auf der Hand getragen, aus Blut gemalt und gepredigt, doch er selbst hatte es immer gebrochen, sein bloßes Überleben hatte es gebrochen, denn er hatte genommen, so, so viel, so viel Leben genommen, dass keine hundert Lebenszeiten reichen würden, um zu geben, um es zu einem äquivalenten Tausch zu machen.

Einst schmeckte diese Ironie bitter, doch nun rann sie salzig in den Tränen auf seiner Wange und war zu trivial, um ihn noch zu erreichen. Alles war zu trivial um ihn zu erreichen, denn er spürte den Tod an ihm und nichts anderes mehr.  
Ihren Tod und nicht seinen, mit ihm das letzte bisschen Verstand, was er noch nicht verbrannt und verschossen gehabt hatte, Verstand oder Sicherheit oder Liebe, was es gewesen war, war auch egal, denn es war nicht mehr.

Schon lange nicht mehr spürte er die Hitze.

Er schrie und wusste nicht ob er einen Ton von sich gab, doch er hörte nicht auf.

Sie waren nicht mehr in der Wüste, zwischen Sandsteinruinen und Staubwolken, im Auftrag des Militärs, die Autorität im Rücken.  
Sie waren nicht mehr die Kriegshelden von Ishval, doch die Luft roch trotzdem nach verbranntem Fleisch, sengenden Haaren, Schießpulver, Ozon. Und Hass, Schuld und Rachsucht hatten kein Ablaufdatum, erloschen auch nach zehn Jahren nicht, erst Recht nicht verfangen in den skrupellosen Strippen einer Diktatur, die naive Idealisten zu manipulativen Monstern machten.

Ein Monster,  
das war alles was dort noch stand, wo einmal die Hoffnung und Ambition gewesen war, die Welt zu ändern, wenigstens das Land.  
Ein Monster, dass die tiefsten Abgründe der Unmenschlichkeit gesehen hatte und begriff, man konnte nichts mehr verändern, wenn selbst der Boden verfault war.  
Er musste nicht einmal mehr mit den Fingern schnippen. Es brannte schon.

Die Welt um ihn herum stand in Flammen.  
Dann er selbst.  
Dann sie. Sie, seine Welt stand in Flammen. 

Und es brannte nieder, alles.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Kurz, wenn der promised day anders gelaufen wäre (ohne Riza ist er verloren)
> 
> Er, sie und ihre Beziehung zueinander haben so viel Charakterpotential, ich liebe es.  
> Roy Mustangs Abgründe sind unglaublich interessant (angst und tragik >>>) und auch wenn 2003 ihn etwas düsterer darstellt, die 2009 Szenen mit Lust und Envy sind unübertroffen 
> 
> die inspiration und die summary line kommen von einem Alligatoah Lied .... ja. (Hört, Hört auf Triebwerke)


End file.
